


i will love you with my whole heart

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: A quad of edits for Jox, Garter, Margo, and Kelbie.
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone, Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson, Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Green Creek Valentine's Day Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from with my whole heart by sufjan stevens

Margo 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49533761308/in/dateposted-friend/)


	2. Chapter 2

Jox  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49533759018/in/dateposted-friend/)


	3. Chapter 3

Garter  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49534480407/in/dateposted-friend/)


	4. Chapter 4

Kelbie  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49534479052/in/dateposted-friend/)


End file.
